Feeling Your Heartbeat
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: "Arthur, wanna know another thing that gave away how you feel for sure tonight?" "What was that?" "Your heartbeat." Alfred and Arthur share a moment in the pouring rain outside of town, in the back of a truck. Fluffy-ness ensues. AU USUK songfic


**Well, I'm on a USUK addiction as of New Year's Eve when I spent awhile browsing the internet for some more pics for my...ahem...collection. Sure, that doesn't sound creepy at all! R-right? ^_^**

**Well, I began to write a scene that led to the construction of a one-shot I am sure I added the details to on our profile. But then I listened to this song and couldn't get this cute songfic idea outta my head and...I'm just sounding more and more crazy, which may very well be true.**

**This is indeed an AU songfic. The song used is Heartbeat by The Fray, one of my favorite groups ever! *Heart eyes***

**I hope you enjoy the fic, it certainly isn't my best work. But as long as other people get the chance to read and spend some time, that's cool with me! I will waste ten seconds of your life~!**

**Disclaimer: Alfred (America) and Arthur (England) are characters in the APH series that is not mine. Heartbeat is a song by The Fray and I absolutely do not own it. ~MidnightSakuraBlossom**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Your Heartbeat<strong>

**Written By: MidnightSakuraBlossom**

**Rated: T for mild language, a couple of crude comments, and shounen-ai (just a warning, not everyone is into that sort of thing after all...)**

Footsteps grew louder and louder throughout the big house. Against the wooden flooring, they echoed and sounded quite furious. A young man made his way into his room angrily, trying so hard not to break and let the tears of fury trail down his cheeks before he at least made it to a little bit of privacy. He'd never live it down if his brothers witnessed him in this state. Never.

Speaking of brothers, his oldest came out from the corner of the dining room for a moment, just as he had made it to the stairs leading to the second floor. His words spoken in confusion with his unmistakable Scottish accent, he wondered aloud what was wrong with him. But Arthur never gave a reply, he descended upon the stairs before he could even be seen good.

And his brother just stood there with even more confusion visible across his face.

Moments later, Arthur flung open the door of his room and didn't even bother to flick on some light. He didn't need it at all. He couldn't bear to be able to see the tears run down from his face and to his hands. He didn't need to be reminded that he was breaking down after all of this time.

It just didn't make any sense! He was almost eighteen for God's sake, and here he was actually getting so emotional to the point of slamming doors, stomping and pounding the floors when walking across them, and then the tears...the tears just wouldn't stop stinging in his eyes and they were more an prepared to trickle down like that of a faucet! And what was this for exactly? What made him be this way?

Well, this was the last day of school and he would soon be making the usual preparations to get into college. He considered going back to England to do so, but his plans had come to a crashing halt after the graduation ceremony. He realized that if he were to go back to his home country at long last, how would he able to keep in touch with him...? Alfred Jones, a very annoying American that he has known for a while in the years of living in this small town. And well...he initially was very infatuated with him to the point of where it was getting ridiculous how deep his longing was.

He tried to forget him. He tried to deny that any feelings like that existed for a person like him. And above all, Arthur tried to tell himself that Alfred could never, ever be interested in a guy like him. Let's face it, he was secretly into other guys, practiced black magic, had way too many imaginary friends, was way into Harry Potter to the point of borderline obsession, liked to hide his real thoughts and feelings about those around him, and he just wouldn't be the type of person he would be interested in.

Key word: TRIED.

Arthur became worried of his feelings ever being discovered so he put on a mask of carelessness and acted bitter and sarcastic. But this would later get a little complicated after Alfred started to seemingly want to be around him and sent the most confusing mixed messages he had ever seen.

Now it all came down on him. Reality. Him and Alfred would soon go their separate ways, never to really see each other again. Him and his brothers had already discussed and settled that they would stay in the US until Arthur graduated and was going off to college and then return to the UK. If he were to leave, it would kill him. He would always regret never admitting to both himself and Alfred his true feelings and the reason why he acted so iffy like he did. It would haunt him forever.

Now he was graduated and after telling his brothers, there was no doubt he would be packing his bags and the plane tickets would be bought and ready to be used before he could even turn around. And he would leave behind the one person in his life that made him act so weird and genuinely happy for once. If not quickly shifting back to infuriated by his antics and ridiculous sayings.

All Arthur wanted was one last moment with Alfred before they left. A moment to tell him everything and just pray that he would not be grossed out or shocked by the truth. Even if it hurt his pride deeply.

The tears were pouring freely from his quivering green eyes in the darkness. Arthur touched his cheeks to feel the dampness and he stumbled over to his bed and sat with his knees held close to his chest.

He would never forgive himself for crying like this. Over the fact he would be leaving behind Alfred of all things. It was so mortifying and yet...he couldn't stop them from coming. Maybe he would just curl up in a ball and cry himself to a restless sleep, to try and speak to Alfred in his dreams rather than reality. If that was the only place his heart could open up.

Opening up was just impossible. He refused to let others know his true feelings about certain topics or people, and would go to extreme lengths to hide the truth. But he mostly acted like he could care less, stifling a fake yawn and saying in a bored tone that he needed to be elsewhere. Either that, or just put on the mask of an irritated expression.

There were few moments that mask fell apart. But only when it came to Alfred, he just couldn't get the idiot's face out of his thoughts and he certainly could never calm down his pumping heart when their eyes met for a fleeting moment. It was almost sickening to him how he could have possibly gotten this way, and he did not need this to go any farther to the point of writing sappy poems Alfred-centric or stabbing himself in heart with a knife after he returned back to his home country. Though he did occasionally watch him from a distance from time to time, hoping that he could not be seen. But that's beside the point...

Damn it, why did he have to be sobbing so uncontrollably now as if he just received this news seconds ago? Arthur always knew that he would return back eventually, they only moved here for a change of pace and so he could get into a good school. Now it call came down upon him as he noticed that after that night, he probably would never see Alfred again.

Alfred was such an obnoxious, childish, and generally annoying person. Why did he HAVE to develop feelings for him? The only good things that he could name is that he's pretty athletic and fit even though he eats like a pig, he looked so fucking hot, and his antics were often amusing when he was not being self-absorbed and stupid. Arthur sat back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling, just thinking about the moment he realized he felt strongly after swearing beforehand he'd never fall.

It was a rainy Friday night, about four-and-a-half months ago to be exact, and he had been out strolling through town. He needed to be alone to fume after having a big argument with one of his brothers about an irrelevant subject, and didn't even bother to get under some protection from the pouring rain.

That was when, by complete chance, he accidentally bumped into Alfred whom was exiting the local Gamestop after some special release of a video game. Anyway, the American greeted him casually with one of his annoying laughs. He was about to leave to his open bed truck that he had parked in the lot when he turned to see the storm brewing in Arthur's eyes, how miserable he looked soaked from the rain and the expression on his face.

Showing some rare sympathy, Alfred gave him the fair-sized black umbrella he had with him and put in his hands to protect himself from the rain. When questioning him about the sudden act of kindness after all of the times they would get into arguments and clash for stupid reasons, he blushed faintly and said that he didn't need to ask anything because he wouldn't know how to reply. Which seemed weird, but then he changed the subject by offering him a ride down the countryside across town and talk about whatever was on his mind.

Refusing to let this opportunity pass him by, Arthur was surprisingly quick to agree. And so, they drove out down the countryside and he opened up for a change about his problems with his brothers.

Now, every time Arthur thought about that moment, he would just close his eyes and slightly smile to himself. He really had been cheered up by the unusual act of kindness and he also realized his brothers could be such dicks.

But now, now he wouldn't have moments like that with Alfred again. He sighed and tried to hold back the second round of tears when he could have sworn he heard a distinct horn sound from his window.

Confused, Arthur wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt and crossed the room to the window. He opened it and noticed two things: one, it was raining heavily. Two, Alfred was parked outside the house in his truck and he was visible from the window.

"What the bloody hell is he..." Arthur trailed off, pulling himself back in and closing the window back. For some reason, the new round of tears were really fighting to be released and he felt his heart skip a few beats in a matter of seconds.

"ARTHUR!" Arthur flinched at the overwhelming volume of his voice. Turning to give him in irritated expression from the window. "ARTHUR, COME OUT HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Arthur could feel the tears stream down his flushed cheeks and he turned away from the window, unable to stick his head out and yell some kind of irritated comment like he normally would had he been wearing the mask of carelessness. "I can't speak to him right now. It's too...challenging."

"ARTHUR...! YO ARTHUR! HEEEEEEEEY!"

Whether it was to prove to himself that he could remain strong enough to speak to Alfred for the last time, or just because he was so damn tired of listening to him scream out his vocal cords, Arthur gave up and smoothed the winkles from his dark green t-shirt and navy blue jeans, washed his face off quickly, and combed through his hair and eyebrows to look decent for Alfred. Before he left the bedroom as quickly as possible.

He would never admit that he had actually ran and even slid down the staircase. Not for anything.

* * *

><p>However, once at the door, Arthur composed himself and tried to not tear up again as he opened it up and exited the house. Not bothering to tell anyone where he was going or why there was a loudmouth American teenager shouting and honking his horn repeatedly in the yard. He made his way across the lawn through the rain and darkness of the night and Alfred smiled at this and rolled the window down for him.<p>

"You finally came out here."

Arthur bit his lip and looked down. For some reason, the raindrops falling and wetting his shoes were very fascinating. "It's not like I wanted to talk to you. Why aren't you off partying about having graduated? You told me and everyone else that's what you'd be doing tonight."

"My plans kind of got altered. I can't celebrate tonight because, I," Alfred paused for a moment, as if unsure what to say. But he soon recovered and looked at Arthur with a rare serious expression. "Arthur, get in the truck."

"Why do I have to get in?" Arthur questioned, his face remaining indifferent as he met Alfred's gaze again. He hoped that his eyes weren't going to prick with tears anytime soon, that would be mortifying.

"I need to talk to you; seeing as though you kind of left in a hurry after graduation. Come on, we're going to take a drive together."

Seeing Alfred's cute, child-like smile once again pass across his lips, Arthur hadn't the heart to turn him down. It was that same smile that never failed to make it miss a beat like it never had before.

As the rain began to pick up, Arthur hopped into the passenger seat and closed the door somewhat loudly. He just sat there staring straight ahead through the clear windshield at the rain tapping against.

There was an oddly comfortable silence. Staring at the rain was almost relaxing and set the two boys in a trance of sorts. But soon enough, Alfred rested a hand against the driver's seat and turned to look at Arthur.

"I felt like going for a drive instead of partying tonight, but it sucks to go alone." Once again, Alfred forced the smile as Arthur slowly turned to meet his stunning blue eyes. "You up for it?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you..."

"Hmm?" Alfred rose one of his dark blond eyebrows, having not been able to hear Arthur due to the loud rain pelting the vehicle and him talking in a whisper. "What did you say, Arthur?"

"Ah! Nothing, nothing at all..." Arthur's face began to burn and he sunk lower into the seat, mentally cursing himself out for being such an idiot and saying that out loud. "J-just drive, damn it!"

Arthur didn't know this, but Alfred secretly smiled for real at his reaction before putting in the key and revving up the vehicle. Soon enough, the both of them were leaving the residence behind them.

The drive was kind of silent, Arthur expected Alfred to be annoying as usual and start blabbing about how awesome it was to finally graduate and be ready to go out to college and be on his own. Or something like that. Just being his hyperactive self. But he did nothing like that, it destroyed his guard and he would take his nervous glance away from the scenery passing by to Alfred staring with weird fixation on the road ahead.

It was really weird. His personality tonight.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Arthur worriedly questioned if Alfred had some kind of problem as well. He almost assumed dreamily that perhaps he was depressed about having to never see him again as well and wanted to tell him that. Oh, how great that would be! For him to actually return his feelings!

And then, Arthur grimaced at himself and tried to stamp those out of his head. Barely believing that he was thinking such things when it was apparent Alfred could never see him as anything more than a fellow classmate to mess with and quarrel. Nothing more. And no, his eyes were not becoming misty by that thought, damn it!

The drove a little while, Arthur was becoming puzzled when he took a look through the window to see that they were leaving the city behind and were coming upon a lot of trees, tall grass, and a small lakeside area. Wait a minute, Arthur had to pause and rub his eyes just to make sure he had seen this correctly, if his eyes were not playing tricks...then this was the outskirts of town where they had once driven in the past and talked! What was Alfred planning...?

"Well, here we are." Alfred didn't bother to turn off the car or take out the key, he just leaned over to the radio and turned it on. Arthur's eyes followed his every movement in interest. "Now then, we'll talk in the back of the truck."

"Alfred Jones, what are you planning?"

"Didn't I tell you minutes ago that we're going to talk? I wanted to do it alone and in a place that would being up a memory for the both of us." Some guy on the radio announced that the next group was The Fray and started to blab about some newest album in the background, Arthur was hardly listening as Alfred come close and even in the darkness, his dark blue eyes shined with emotion. "C'mon, what have you got to lose?"

"So many things."

"Don't be like that, just get out of the truck and into the back."

"It's raining."

"So...?"

Arthur sighed and finally just gave up with him. Doing as told, he followed and got out of the truck and into the rain.

Darkness filled the sky and the most creepiest shadows passed by. Arthur knew this area though, it was out of the town on a piece of undeveloped countryside with a lake, tall trees, and grass that reached up the average person's leg. With the soft lights shining from the car, the instrumental intro beginning to blast loudly from the radio, the full moon getting covered by clouds, and the falling rain, he had to admit that this setup wasn't bad at all.

He followed Alfred's lead and climbed into the roomy back where it was empty except for a thick blanket. Once in the back, he brought his knees close to him and tried to sit as far away from Alfred as possible because this was kind of unusual if not oddly romantic. However, Alfred just came closer and sat very, very close beside him, going as far as to wrap an arm around his shoulder and wait for him to start talking.

"_**We're on an open bed truck on the highway**_

_**Rain is coming down and we're on the run**_

_**Think I can feel your breath through your body**_

_**We gotta keep on running 'til we see the sun...**_"

Arthur turned his attention to the covering of the truck behind him, seeing as though the song was now playing loudly and yet softly, filling the silence of the night other than the rain pelting the earth.

He shivered and almost unconsciously shifted closer to Alfred's warm body, and the American could have sworn that his breath hit the exposed skin on his neck for a moment, sending a shiver down his spine. In a good way.

"_**Oh you got a fire and it's burnin' in the rain**_

_**Thought that it went out, but it's burnin' just the same**_

_**And you don't look back, not for anything**_

_**'Cause you love someone, love them all the same**_

_**If you love someone, love them all the same...**_"

It was too hard to try and talk. What was there to say? And how could Arthur even make an attempt to spit anything out when he was caught up in the back of an open bed truck, cuddling into Alfred's chest from the freezing rain.

His cheeks began to warm at that realization and his heartbeat was increasing. How did he always have to get into these kinds of situations with Alfred? It was too embarrassing to even look up and meet his eyes...

"_**Oh I feel your heartbeat**_

_**And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around...**_"

Arthur had finally closed his eyes to just take in the moment, but that was when Alfred took a hand and softly traced over his chest with it. Though his shirt, he could feel his heartbeat speeding up ninety to nothing at the close contact and he smiled at this.

"You like it, don't you?" Alfred playfully asked, a small knowing grin was visible on his face and Arthur just knitted his brows together and burned holes through the truck with his intense stare.

"What makes you think that...?"

"_**If you can love somebody, love them all the same**_

_**You gotta love somebody, love them all the same**_

_**I'm singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat**_"

At long last, Alfred managed to get Arthur to lie down on the blanket with him. They both were getting soaked by the rain, but the music continued to play and their heartbeats were near in sync with increasing as they looked over and their eyes met for a short amount of time.

Arthur would never admit that his lips were trying to be a traitor and give away his content mood by crossing the line and forming a true, genuine smile. They hadn't had the chance to talk yet though...and he almost wanted to tell Alfred everything he held secret.

But then again, was Alfred just making a white lie when he claimed that he wanted to talk to him? Why else would he drive him out here and do this?

"_**I'm tryin' to put it all back together**_

_**I've got a story and I'm tryin' to tell everybody**_

_**I've got the kerosene and the desire**_

_**I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night**_"

The song continued on and Arthur was strangely feeling relaxed if not kind of nervous that he was out of the familiar scenery of the horribly shabby town, lying in the back of a truck in the rain with the one person that he wished he didn't have to feel so strongly about.

So many things...he wanted to say so many things right now. His time was slipping right from his desperate grasp and he wasn't sure how he could gather it all back. Not to mention, how he could muster his courage to say all of those aforementioned remarks.

Alfred turned onto his side like Arthur had been doing as he absentmindedly studied his cute features. Now they were both facing each other directly, and the Brit's heart was going off ninety to nothing once again.

"_**Oh you got a fire and it's burnin' in the rain**_

_**Thought that it went out, but it's burnin' just the same**_

_**And you don't look back, not for anything**_

_**'Cause you love someone, you love them all the same**_

_**If you love someone, love them all the same...**_"

"Arthur...I know that you're planning on leaving and returning back to England. I talked to your brothers a few weeks ago." Arthur's eyes widened a bit as Alfred finally spoke. He could have sworn that there was some sort of ache in his chest as he recalled how much he wanted to leave this place behind him, but couldn't bear to leave Alfred. "I didn't go out on the town tonight because I wanted to talk to you alone before you left."

There was a brief pause.

Alfred crept a bit closer to Arthur and traced the outer shape of his face with a finger. Inwardly smirking as he felt it burn at the contact. "You see, there's something I kinda want to say. Maybe I waited too long though..."

"It's...it's not too late." Arthur breathed, hoping that his expression was softening as he locked eyes with Alfred.

"_**Oh feel your heartbeat**_

_**And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around**_

_**If you can love somebody, love them all the same**_

_**You gotta love somebody, love them all the same**_

_**I'm singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat**_"

"You'll probably be heading out as soon as possible...let me just admit right now that I know why you act so weird around me. I know why you ran out after the ceremony looking close to tears."

That was when Arthur felt as though his world had come crashing down and shattering into an abyss of hopelessness and turmoil. His breath hitched in his throat, and in the back of his mind me wondered if he knew that he...

"Arthur, it's useless to try and hide it all the time! There's nothing wrong with being completely in love with an amazing guy like myself!" Well, that wording kind of aided in killing the mood. Arthur's face began to burn and probably turn a bright shade of red, yet his expression was that of irritation as he averted his eyes to the blanket underneath them.

"What gave it away?"

"Your body language and the fact you always talk about me to your imaginary friends in the school hallway when you think I'm not paying attention." A knowing gleam shone in Alfred's eye as he came closer and closer, their faces were getting so close...too close...

Arthur found it hard to try and force himself to deny his body language and conversing with his imaginary circle of friends gave away anything. He remained silent for a few seconds, not knowing whether he would actually smile in front of him for the first time or lose control of his tears.

"_**I know the memories rushing into your mind**_

_**I want to kiss your scars tonight**_

_**I'm laying here,**_

_**'Cause you've gotta try, you've gotta let me in, let me in...**_"

"Before you go anywhere, let me tell you what I recently found out." Alfred's voice lowered to a whisper through the rain pelting the truck and trees and the music in the background. Arthur strained his ears to listen, his breath still caught in his throat as he eagerly awaited to hear what he hoped he would hear. "Would you believe me if I told you that I love you too? And even though I act pretty obnoxious and oblivious, I still want you to know?"

And that was the moment Arthur lost control of both his mask and tears. Out of honest relief, his lips betrayed him and curved into a genuine smile that Alfred returned, and the tears began to stream down.

"I...uh, I'll take that as a yes?"

"A-Alfred, stop being so stupid." Arthur raised a finger and tried to hastily wipe away the tears. God, this was so embarrassing. And there was no way he could say it was just rainwater now. "I suppose...somewhere along the way...I did fall for you. I never will understand how. Now then, just shut up and kiss me."

Alfred smirked, very interested in that forward suggestion he hadn't seen coming. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Officially, no more distance was left between them. Alfred moved in and their lips met in a small, chaste kiss. After it ended, they remained very close and just stared with mild surprise into each others' eyes.

"_**Oh feel your heartbeat**_

_**And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around**_

_**You love somebody, you gotta, you gotta love somebody...**_"

Finally, they just threw caution to the wind and pressed their lips together more fiercely for now or never, just in case this would be the last time that they would see each other again and have this sort of moment.

Alfred climbed onto Arthur, pinning him to the truck bed and pausing for brief moments only to lick away the rain water mixed with tears that trailed down. While he did that, Arthur basically lost control of his senses and returned the kiss, reaching his arms around the back of his neck and desperately pulling him close.

"_**You gotta, I'm singing,**_

_**Oh, I feel your heartbeat**_

_**All your heartbeat, yeah, I said,**_

_**All your heartbeat, yeah**_

_**All your heartbeat~**_"

The music came to a close and the announcer began to do his thing on the radio and talk more about that album.

Alfred and Arthur were hardly listening as they broke the kiss for some of that long-lost air and realized what just happened. That they had both seriously just done that, and took such the risk of telling each other their true feelings they both had struggled to keep a secret.

Well, now the secret could be shared by the both of them, and only them.

"Arthur," Alfred started, pausing to sigh happily as he took his free hand and pressed it to Arthur's chest oddly softly, feeling his heart beat so freaking fast. "Wanna know another thing that gave away how you feel for sure tonight?"

"...What was that?" Arthur asked somewhat unsure about what he would say next. His cheeks reddened and he looked away as he hoped that he would not revert back to being obnoxious and point what what else had arisen.

Alfred relaxed his palm against Arthur's chest, closing his lids lazily as to feel the beat and take it all in. His lips curved to an amused smile. "Your heartbeat."

"Damn it..."

Alfred just leaned in once again and their lips met in a softer kiss. For once in their lives, they just tuned out to the world around them and decided to make the most of the time they had together.

Although they did waste a lot by never being able to spit out their feelings before, the both of them were sure now that maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fact: after Arthur returned home towards NOON (*Raises a curious eyebrow*), he and his brothers talked. Only to find out that they decided to stay in America anyway. Talk about a mood killer...<strong>

**Well, anyway, that's that. I hope you liked this little songfic, I rather enjoyed writing it myself. It was kind of cute and I really love this song to death. _Oh~ I'm feeling your heartbeat~ _Yeah...*Clears her throat awkwardly* Ahem, it's not like I was thinking about any certain someone when I listen to that either. Nope. Not at all. *TSUNDERE ALERT***

**Read and review! If you do not feel like it, read and review by others! :D *Shot for sounding too desperate***

**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**


End file.
